


Polvo de estrellas

by frozenyogurt



Series: kuroyakuweekend2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, tiny kenma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Kenma tiene que hacer una maqueta del sistema solar para una tarea de la escuela, Yaku deja a Kuroo a cargo porque llegará tarde del trabajo. Inexplicablemente, las cosas se salen de control.Ahora su mesa es una zona de guerra y ya no sabe si regañar a su novio o compadecerse de sí mismo.





	Polvo de estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Técnicamente esto es parte de [Asuntos familiares](https://archiveofourown.org/series/444151), pero está bajo el tag del kuroyaku weekend porque el prompt surgió gracias a esto. Ahora sufro porque AO3 no permite que la ponga bajo ambas tags. Mi lado obsesivo está sufriendo muchísimo, pero básicamente creo que la historia puede leerse independientemente. Son básicamente Yaku y Kuroo siendo los mejores padres del mundo, mientras Kenma aprovecha que están haciendo la tarea por él.

Cuando Yaku llega a casa, su sala es un campo de batalla. El cuerpo entumecido por largas horas de trabajo no tiene nada que envidiarle al espanto que pone sus nervios de punta cuando nota todos los libros de Kenma sobre el sofá, las pinturas que hay peligrosamente abiertas en el suelo y la cantidad de papel que hay tanto en la mesa como en el sofá. Escucha una voz femenina que no sabe de dónde proviene hasta que encuentra el teléfono de Kuroo en una esquina de la mesa, casi cubierto por completo por retazos de papeles de colores.

Lo que más llama poderosamente su atención es que no hay rastro de Kuroo o Kenma, hasta que se acerca al pasillo y nota la luz que se desprende del baño. Yaku pasa una mano detrás de su cuello, masajeando la tensión de sus músculos y sintiéndose repentinamente más cansado que antes. Está contando hasta diez antes de tomar la decisión de aventurarse al baño, cuando la silueta de su novio surge de la puerta. Pocos segundos después, sale Kenma, quien está vestido únicamente con una camisa celeste y su ropa interior.

Yaku parpadea, sintiéndose un extraño en su propia casa y la sonrisa nerviosa de Kuroo sólo empeora la situación.

—Supongo que todo esto tiene una explicación— dice por fin, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es culpa de Kuroo, papá…— anuncia Kenma, encogiéndose de hombros y zanjando cualquier tipo de discusión con esa rápida acusación. Kuroo se estremece y coloca las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

Kenma ni siquiera les deja derecho a réplica, pues se excusa diciendo que necesita otros pantalones, porque los otros están muy manchados de pintura. Avanza a pasos rápidos hacia su habitación, sin mirar a ninguno y Yaku sabe que es su oportunidad para entender qué está sucediendo. La última vez que habló con Kuroo fue esa mañana, avisándole que llegaría un poco tarde porque ese día era la reunión mensual con su jefe. La respuesta de Kuroo había sido solícita, diciéndole que no se preocupara porque él ya tenía todos los materiales para construir aquel Sistema Solar que Moniwa-san pidió a sus estudiantes días atrás.

Por lo visto, de la respuesta a los hechos, sucedieron muchísimas cosas.

—Kuroo…

—¡Te juro que no es tan terrible como parece!— Kuroo sigue disculpándose mientras caminan de nuevo hacia la sala. Ahora que lo mira con más detenimiento, lo primero que piensa Yaku es cuánto tiempo le tomará limpiar todo ese desastre.

Se acerca e inspecciona aquella zona de guerra, la cantidad de pintura y papeles de colores le pone los pelos de punta. Distingue cuatro bolas de diferentes tamaños en una caja de cartón, hay una que está pintada con tonos brillantes de amarillo y naranja, que indiscutiblemente lo señalan como el Sol. Hay otros más pequeños de diferentes colores y uno muy distintivo que tiene manchones azules y chocolates.

Se muerde el labio inferior y en un impulso extiende la mano para sostenerlo, pero luego recuerda a Kenma en el baño y se detiene a medio camino. Levanta la vista, mirando a Kuroo por encima del hombro. Su novio tiene una expresión constipada que en cualquier otro momento le divertiría muchísimo, pero es difícil cuando recuerda que la mesa es un desastre.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la Tierra, Kuroo? Ni el calentamiento global ha hecho tanto daño— al final su voz se quiebra en una carcajada mal contenida. Hay muchas cosas que le desesperan de Kuroo, pero la peor de todas es no poder estar enojado con él por más de cinco minutos.

—Eso fue porque primero tomamos témpera, pero nos dimos cuenta que lo mejor era usar pintura acrílica, así que estamos esperando que termine de secarse para comenzar otra vez. ¡Los otros planetas ya están listos!— antes que pueda replicar con algún comentario sarcástico, tiene las manos de Kuroo sobre su cintura.

Yaku se deshace en sus caricias, olvidando el enfado y besándolo con suavidad, sintiendo de repente el cansancio luego de un pesado día de trabajo. Apoya la mejilla en uno de los hombros de Kuroo y se balancea entre sus brazos. Se permite disfrutar unos minutos más de la cercanía de su novio antes de volver al ataque.

—¿Y por qué te escucho hablar en plural? Según recuerdo, se supone que el Sistema Solar tenían que hacerlo los estudiantes. Tú sólo ibas a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, pero ni hay orden ni Kenma está haciéndolo por sí mismo— se separa de Kuroo con el ceño fruncido y éste le mira con su típica expresión culpable. Siempre pone esa expresión cuando sabe que no tiene escapatoria y que Yaku va a mandarlo inevitablemente a la mierda.

—Yo quería pintar una cartulina, pero Kuroo dijo que los otros niños iban a hacerlo con madera y que el mío tenía que ser mejor— lo mejor de todo es que no tiene que escuchar las innumerables excusas de Kuroo porque Kenma regresa a la sala para explicar lo sucedido.

Su hijo lleva pantalones holgados y nota que también tiene puestas aquellas medias con estampados de búhos que Bokuto le regaló hace unas semanas. No parece molesto, tan sólo cansado. No quiere imaginarse la cara que habrá puesto cuando Kuroo desechó su idea de pintar una cartulina y se inventó esta especie de taller de manualidades en su mesa.

Nuevamente mira a su novio con expresión acusadora, pero Kuroo ya tiene su teléfono en la mano y, por su postura, parece más que dispuesto a defenderse. Cuando le muestra la pantalla, efectivamente hay una chica mostrando cómo pintar las órbitas de los planetas con un pincel. Yaku pone los ojos en blanco, sin poder creer qué tan fácil se salen las cosas de control si él no está presente.

—¡De verdad que es muy sencillo! Lo que pasa es que escogimos mal la pintura y ahora tenemos que esperar que se sequen algunos planetas. ¡Pero todo está bajo control!— exclama, con tan poco convencimiento en su voz que esta vez Yaku sí se ríe de él— ¿Vale decir que pienso limpiarlo todo?

—Kuroo, se suponía que Kenma tenía que hacerlo por sí mismo. Lo hablamos ayer…— no quiere usar la típica frase de “te lo dije” pero sí que aplica. Se lo dijo. Tres veces. Aunque quizás la última no cuente, porque hubo besos en el cuello incluidos, ambos ya en pijama. Es probable que Kuroo no prestara la debida atención a esa última advertencia.

¡Pero para eso estaban las dos anteriores!

—Eso es culpa de Daishou-san…— cuando Yaku vuelve la vista hacia su hijo, Kenma ya está sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa. Tiene que darle el beneficio de la duda porque, contra todo pronóstico, no tiene el teléfono o la consola entre las manos. En lugar de eso, tiene uno de los botes de pintura en la mano. Es de color rojo y vierte un poco sobre la paleta de plástico que está cerca de él. Yaku lo ve buscar con cuidado el bote amarillo y luego el azul, para repetir el ejercicio. Por un instante se queda tan maravillado por lo minucioso que es Kenma mientras va mezclando los colores con un pincel, que se olvida de sus palabras.

Pero vuelven a él como un bofetón que lo deja sin aire. ¿Daishou-san?

—Kuroo, explícame cómo es eso que el desorden en mi casa es culpa de Daishou-san…— demanda saber, cruzándose de brazos.

A estas alturas, mirando el desastre sobre la mesa, Yaku se espera cualquier cosa. Pero en cuanto escucha la frase “el chat de padres” no sabe si maldecir o de plano reírse abiertamente. Kuroo sostiene su teléfono, mostrándole las fotos que enviaron otros padres, todas esas maquetas que parecen tan elaboradas y perfectas. Quiere decirle que eso claramente no lo han hecho los compañeros de Kenma, pero su novio sigue hablando sin dejarle espacio para replicar.

—Daishou lo está haciendo con una base de madera, no iba a permitir que Kenma sólo presentase una pintura— Kuroo frunce el ceño y Yaku pone los ojos en blanco.

Yaku reconoce que Daishou no es la persona más amigable del mundo. Desde que lo conocieron en una de las reuniones escolares, él y Kuroo se llevaron mal desde el principio. Tienen el tipo de personalidades que se repelen por naturaleza, al igual que un gato se pone nervioso en presencia de un perro. Seguramente Kuroo se sintió casi insultado al saber el detalle que Daishou estaba poniendo en la maqueta de su hijo.

—Aunque Yuuji-kun lleve la mejor maqueta hecha por su papá, eso no cambia el hecho que Kenma debería hacer la suya por su cuenta…— aunque hace un esfuerzo por ser lo más enfático posible, ni bien termina su advertencia, Kuroo entrelaza sus manos y lo empuja hacia él. Kuroo le besa ambas mejillas, mientras Yaku hace un vano intento por zafarse.

—Técnicamente Kenma y yo lo estamos haciendo juntos, sólo lo estoy ayudando en las partes más difíciles. Además la base no es de madera, tampoco soy un maniático, pero conseguí un trozo de cartón y lo cortamos con las medidas que encontramos en el tutorial que te mostré— Kuroo le besa de nuevo, esta vez en los labios y luego en la frente. Sus cuerpos se balancean al mismo ritmo, siente las manos de Kuroo sobre su espalda— si te unes a nosotros quizás terminemos mucho antes.

—Pero sin tantos besos, por favor— Yaku se ríe entre dientes cuando escucha la petición de Kenma. Se fija en su hijo, quien está pintando nuevamente el planeta Tierra. Lo está haciendo con bastante cuidado, pero Yaku nota los rastros de pintura en sus manos. Esa imagen le arranca una sonrisa, a pesar que Kuroo masculla después de oír semejantes palabras.

—¿Sabes? Me gustan tus condiciones, Kenma— Yaku vuelve a reírse mientras avanza, por fin tomando asiento en la mesa. Kuroo no tarda en unírseles, sentándose junto a él.

Kuroo masculla alguna frase inconexa sobre la falta de besos y roza su hombro contra el de Yaku, como si quisiera provocarlo, pero éste tiene una maestría en ignorarlo. Yaku se dedica a recortar los trozos de papel que llevarán los nombres de los planetas sin mirar a su novio ni una sola vez, mientras nota a Kuroo removerse a su lado y mezclar colores primarios para obtener naranja y morado.

Kenma pinta la Tierra y Venus, mientras que Kuroo pinta Júpiter en tonos naranjas y amarillos. La próxima parte es esperar que sequen todos los planetas, el momento en que Kuroo aprovecha para dar todo un discurso de por qué ahora discriminan a Plutón diciendo que no es un planeta de verdad. Habla con mucha intensidad, como si hubiesen insultado a alguien de su familia. Los primeros minutos, mientras todavía escribe los nombres de los planetas en el papel, Kenma le presta bastante atención. Pero cuando termina, el cansancio se apodera rápidamente de él, y Kuroo termina su discurso con el niño apoyado en su hombro, acurrucado lo mejor que puede.

Yaku le acaricia el pelo, mientras Kenma continúa con los ojos cerrados y con los puños apretando la camisa de Kuroo. Se ve tan cómodo que Yaku siente la culpa erizarle la piel, cuando piensa que tienen que despertarlo para terminar la maqueta. Intercambia miradas con Kuroo, quien le sonríe con ojos brillantes, como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Sólo queda acomodar los planetas ¿cierto?— pregunta en voz baja. Kuroo se muerde el labio inferior, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Y poner los nombres. No falta mucho…— Kuroo vuelve a mirarlo, la sonrisa ensanchando sus labios. Yaku sabe que está siendo un completo blando, pero en este preciso momento no le importa demasiado— podemos hacerlo nosotros, llevaré a Kenma hasta su habitación.

En el fondo sabe que no debe aceptar, lo correcto es despertar a Kenma para que termine de acomodar los planetas y pegar los nombres justo debajo de cada uno. Pero la sonrisa de Kuroo es tan nítida y tentadora que se encoge de hombros, ladeando el rostro y aceptando su propuesta a regañadientes. Lo más difícil de todo es escuchar cómo Kuroo se ríe, la burla resuena en sus oídos pero por suerte dura poco, porque su novio se levanta con Kenma en brazos.

Kuroo no demora más que unos minutos, para cuando vuelve a su lado Yaku ya está terminando de pegar el nombre de Venus en el trozo de cartón. Las órbitas de los planetas no siguen una secuencia elíptica sino más bien circular, pero cree que eso no es tan malo.

Puede que así Moniwa-san crea que Kenma hizo la maqueta, o al menos parte de ella.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo guapo que luces cuando estás tan concentrado?— Kuroo le da un beso en su hombro que lo toma por sorpresa. Yaku se estremece y casi derrama pegamento sobre la órbita de Júpiter.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo impertinente que eres?— responde frunciendo los labios, un esfuerzo inútil por contener una carcajada. Kuroo ocupa la silla vacía a su lado y le ayuda recogiendo los trozos de papel que todavía están desperdigados sobre la mesa. Luego mueve las tijeras y el resto de las pinturas hacia una esquina, por momentos su mesa empieza a tomar aspecto decente otra vez.

Trabajan en silencio, Yaku terminando de pegar los nombres de los planetas y Kuroo poniendo algo de orden. Son pasadas las diez de la noche y el sueño empieza a sentirse en la pesadez de sus párpados y los bostezos que se cuelan de su garganta de vez en cuando. Cuando termina de poner el último nombre en su lugar, se reclina en el asiento y cierra los ojos por un instante.

—¿Sabes que hay una leyenda que dice que todo en el universo no es más que polvo de estrellas?— siente las manos de Kuroo sobre sus hombros, masajeándolo con movimientos rítmicos y circulares. Yaku escucha la frase como si fuera un eco lejano, riéndose con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ¿Te lo contó Bokuto?— comenta sin pensarlo mucho, abriendo entonces los ojos y fijándose en la expresión de Kuroo, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

Kuroo se inclina y Yaku lo recibe con los labios abiertos, las mejillas ardiendo de felicidad. Ambos se envuelven en un abrazo, Kuroo tira de él con suavidad para ponerlo de pie. El cansancio se espanta de su cuerpo, electrizándose repentinamente por las caricias de Kuroo. Se estremece cuando éste le besa el cuello, la nariz de Kuroo contra su piel le hace cosquillas y su única respuesta es aferrarse más a él, demasiado consciente de los latidos de su propio corazón.

La magia se rompe cuando Yaku choca contra el borde de la mesa y escucha que algo se cae. Es un sonido rápido y seco, bastante alto para separarse de Kuroo pero no lo suficiente para despertar a Kenma. Observa en el piso los trozos de su tragedia, escarcha de colores esparcida a su alrededor. Chasquea la lengua, pues lo primero que pasa por su cabeza es todo lo que tomará limpiar ese pequeño desastre.

—Ahí tienes tu polvo de estrellas…— susurra Kuroo contra su oído. Aunque Yaku se ríe por inercia, no deja de observar la escarcha a sus pies.

—Kuroo…

—Lo limpiaré mañana temprano, te lo prometo— Kuroo le besa el cuello otra vez, un intento desesperado por distraerlo. Se conoce el truco de memoria, pero le funciona al dedillo porque Yaku ladea el rostro para encontrar sus miradas. Kuroo lo mira solemne, como quien hace un pacto importante— anda, vamos a la cama.

Superado por el cansancio y las circunstancias, Yaku se deja llevar, colgándose del brazo de Kuroo. Caminan en absoluto silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, Kuroo enciende las luces mientras Yaku avanza hacia el armario para por fin deshacerse de la ropa que lleva encima. Nada más liberador que estar finalmente en pijama y que los brazos de Kuroo lo reciban entre las sábanas.

Yaku se queda inmóvil, casi atrapado en sus propias ensoñaciones cuando la realidad lo golpea con rapidez. Es un pensamiento rápido, que lo ataca repentinamente cuando recuerda el tamaño de la maqueta que ahora reposa sobre la mesa.

—Tienes que cerciorarte que la maqueta de Kenma llegue intacta al colegio— comenta, aferrándose al pijama de Kuroo, quien los arropa a ambos con rapidez.

—Sí, señor…— bufa, con una molestia demasiado enfática para ser de verdad. Pero Yaku se aprovecha de su tono ofendido para darle un toque en el costado, mientras se deja caer cómodamente en su lado de la cama.

—No te quejes, todo esto de la maqueta fue tu idea— susurra mientras arruga la nariz. Toda réplica de Kuroo se queda a medias, porque éste acaba dándole un beso en la mejilla. Kuroo murmura algo sobre que es un mandón y que se aprovecha de él, a lo que Yaku se ríe mientras cierra los ojos por fin. Un suspiro escapa desde sus pulmones, sintiéndose repentinamente relajado.

Siente la mano de Kuroo tomar la suya, acariciando su piel con la punta de los dedos. Es uno de esos momentos en los que Yaku todavía se sorprende, que estén así juntos, sólo compartiendo el silencio y cansancio de un largo día. La gente dice que uno se acostumbra rápido a las buenas cosas, pero Yaku continúa sorprendiéndose algunas veces. Cómo parece que su felicidad llegó a un límite y al instante siguiente, Kuroo traza una nueva marca que romper.

Con todo y que hay escarcha de colores en este preciso momento en el piso de su sala.

—Buenas noches, señor polvo de estrellas— susurra mientras busca a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

—Dejo constancia que si yo te digo señor mandón me echas fuera de la cama— Kuroo protesta pero lo abraza, provocándole un espasmo y cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Yaku no tiene fuerzas para replicar y tan sólo acomoda mejor la almohada, para por fin dormir.

Se duerme arrullado por la rítmica respiración de su novio, Yaku sueña con planetas y estrellas, todos los secretos del universo contenidos entre los brazos de Kuroo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre gracias por llegar hasta aquí, al final seguro que Moniwa mandó a todo el mundo a hacer las maquetas otra vez, así que Kuroo y Yaku seguirán viviendo muchas aventuras. Cualquier feedback es bienvenido, larga vida al kuroyaku~


End file.
